Taxon:Dichomeris
}} Taxonavigation Genus: Dichomeris List of species A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Name Dichomeris Hübner, 1818 Synonyms This list of synonyms is given by the Global Lepidoptera Names Index (http://avalanche.nhm.ac.uk/jdsml/perth/lepindex/index.dsml). * Acribologa Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Ageliarchis Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Anorthosia Clemens, 1860 (junior subjective synonym) * Aphnogenes Meyrick, 1921 (junior subjective synonym) * Arotria Meyrick, 1904 (junior subjective synonym) * Atasthalistis Meyrick, 1886 (junior subjective synonym) * Begoe V.T. Chambers, 1872 (junior subjective synonym) * Brochometis Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Carbatina Meyrick, 1913 (junior subjective synonym) * Carna F. Walker, 1864 (junior homonym of Carna Gistl, 1847 - Replacement name : Dichomeris) * Catelaphris Meyrick, 1925 (junior subjective synonym) * Catoptristis Meyrick, 1925 (junior subjective synonym) * Cerycangela Meyrick, 1925 (junior subjective synonym) * Cotyloscia Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Croesopola Meyrick, 1904 (junior subjective synonym) * Cymatoplex Meyrick, 1925 (junior homonym of Cymatoplex Turner, 1910 - Replacement name : Cymatoplicella) * Cymatoplicella T.B. Fletcher, 1940 * Cymotricha Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Daemonarcha Meyrick, 1918 (junior subjective synonym) * Deimnestra Meyrick, 1918 (junior subjective synonym) * Deltolophos Janse, 1960 (junior subjective synonym) * Desmophylax Meyrick, 1935 (junior subjective synonym) * Elasmion Hübner, 1808 (rejected name) * Epicharta Meyrick, 1926 (junior subjective synonym) * Epicorthylis Zeller, 1873 (junior subjective synonym) * Eporgastis Meyrick, 1921 (junior subjective synonym) * Ereboscaeas Meyrick, 1937 (junior subjective synonym) * Eurysara A.J. Turner, 1919 (junior subjective synonym) * Euryzancla A.J. Turner, 1919 (junior subjective synonym) * Gaesa F. Walker, 1864 (junior subjective synonym) * Gomphocrates Meyrick, 1925 (junior objective synonym of Uliaria) * Holaxyra Meyrick, 1913 (junior subjective synonym) * Hylograptis Meyrick, 1910 (junior subjective synonym) * Hypelictis Meyrick, 1905 (junior subjective synonym) * Ilingiotis Meyrick, 1914 (junior subjective synonym) * Iochares Meyrick, 1921 (junior subjective synonym) * Leuropalpa Janse, 1960 (junior subjective synonym) * Machlotricha Meyrick, 1912 (junior subjective synonym) * Macrozancla A.J. Turner, 1919 (junior subjective synonym) * Malacotricha Zeller, 1873 (junior subjective synonym) * Mimomeris Povolny, 1978 (junior subjective synonym) (established to denote a subgenus of Dichomeris) * Musurga Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Myrophila Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Mythographa Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Neochrista Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Neopachnistis Janse, 1954 (junior subjective synonym) * Noeza F. Walker, 1866 (junior homonym of Noeza Meigen, 1800 - Replacement name : Plocamosaris) * Orsodytis Meyrick, 1926 (junior subjective synonym) * Oxybelia Hübner, 1825 (junior subjective synonym) * Oxysactis Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Pachysaris Meyrick, 1914 (junior subjective synonym) * Pappophorus Walsingham, 1897 (junior subjective synonym) * Parabrachmia Janse, 1960 (junior subjective synonym) * Paranoea Walsingham, 1911 (junior subjective synonym) * Paristhmia Meyrick, 1909 (junior subjective synonym) * Picroptera Janse, 1960 (junior subjective synonym) * Plocamosaris Meyrick, 1912 (junior subjective synonym) * Prasodryas Meyrick, 1926 (junior subjective synonym) * Prophoraula Meyrick, 1922 (junior subjective synonym) * Rhadinophylla A.J. Turner, 1919 (junior subjective synonym) * Rhinosia Treitschke, 1833 (junior subjective synonym) * Rhobonda F. Walker, 1864 (junior homonym of Rhobonda Walker, 1863 - Replacement name : Dichomeris) * Rhynchotona Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Sagaritis V.T. Chambers, 1872 (junior homonym of Sagaritis Billberg, 1820 - Replacement name : Dichomeris) * Sathrogenes Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Schematistis Meyrick, 1911 (junior subjective synonym) * Semiomeris Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Sirogenes Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Taphrosaris Meyrick, 1922 (junior subjective synonym) * Thelyasceta Meyrick, 1923 (junior subjective synonym) * Thyrsomnestis Meyrick, 1929 (junior subjective synonym) * Tocmia F. Walker, 1864 (junior subjective synonym) * Trichotaphe Clemens, 1860 (junior subjective synonym) * Uliaria Dumont, 1921 (junior subjective synonym) * Vazugada F. Walker, 1864 (junior subjective synonym) * Xenorrhythma Meyrick, 1926 (junior subjective synonym) * Zalithia Meyrick, 1894 (junior subjective synonym) * Zomeuthis Meyrick, 1913 (junior subjective synonym) Note * DICHOMERIS Hübner, 1818, is a senior subjective synonym of ANORTHOSIA Clemens, 1860, BEGOE Chambers, 1872, EPICORTHYLIS Zeller, 1873, GAESA Walker, 1864, MALACOTRICHA Zeller, 1873, MIMOMERIS Povolny, 1978, SAGARITIS Chambers, 1872, TRICHOTAPHE Clemens, 1860 and VAZUGADA Walker, 1864; Hodges, 1986, The moths of America north of Mexico including Greenland. Fascicle 7.1, p. 10, 11. (NHM) Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota